SOLUCION A LA SHUISHI SHINDOU
by PERLITHA
Summary: NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON GRAVITATION ES SOLO UN FIC EN QUE SUBARU SE TRASVISTE UN ACCIDENTE PROVOCADO POR LA PERVERSION DE SEISHIRO CAUSA QUE SUBARU VALLA A UNA TIENDA DE DISFRACES, LO QUE SE CONVIERTE EN UNA OPORTUNIDAD QUE SEISHIRO NO DESAPROVECHARA.


**Notas del fanfic:**

ESTE FIC SE ME OCURRIO VIENDO UN CAPITULO DE MICKEY MOUSE. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEWS.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

COMO YA SABEN NI CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NI TOKYO BABYLON ME PERTENECEN (SI NO DESDE HACE RATO QUE SEISHIRO Y SUBARU SE HABRIAN CASADO Y LO MISMO CON TOUYA Y YUKITO)

DEDICO EL FIC A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW EN MIA NTERIOR FIC "BE MY CINDERELLA" Y ME APOYARON PARA ESCRIBIR MAS.

ACOTACIONES:

Subaru: ¡pervertido!- Dialogo

()-acciones de los personajes

-pensamientos

-notas entre acciones o pensamientos

Una tarde tranquila en la casa de los sumeragi (¡crash!)… bueno, tal vez no…

Subaru: ¡Te digo que me dejes pervertido!

Seishiro: Pero Subarito yo solo te dije que hiciéramos "cositas", eso no es pervertido, por que tu y yo somos novios.

Subaru: ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡y aun si así fuera, Hokuto esta arriba!

Seishiro: Por eso no te preocupes, Hokuto-chan sabe que nos queremos y tenemos

necesidades.

(Seishiro se acerca a Subaru que esta a corra lado contra la pared y sale corriendo)

Subaru: ¡Que necesidades ni que nada! ¡Aléjate de mí!

(¡Crash, crash y más crash!)

Hokuto: ¡¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?!

Seishiro: Nada Hokuto-chan, es solo que le estaba haciendo propuestas **indecentes** a Subaru-kun y el estaba a punto de aceptar.

Subaru: ¡¿Qué?!

Hokuto: Ha, bueno, en ese caso continúen, nada mas no vallan a romper nada. Volveré en unas horas.

(Se va)

Subaru: ¡Hokuto espera, no me dejes solo con este depravado!

Seishiro: Lo ves, Hokuto-chan nos ha dado su permiso e incluso se ha ido para darnos espacio, ahora si, ya no hay problema.

Subaru: ¡Claro que lo hay! ¡Que yo no quiero!

Seishiro: No te hagas Subaru- kun, tienes tantas ganas como yo.

Subaru: ¡Claro que no! ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate!

(Cinco minutos después)

Subaru: ¡Ah, ah! ¡Sei más dentro!

Seishiro: ¿No que no? Y mira que nada mas te estoy preparando, imagínate cuando empiece la acción de verdad.

Subaru: ¡Sei, no, eso no, me va a doler!

Seishiro: Si, pero nada mas un ratito.

Subaru: ¡Que ni se te ocurra!

(Subaru se levanta, trata de recargarse en la repisa pero se agarra de un marco que se desliza y se cae.)

Subaru: ¡Auch!

Seishiro: Subaru-kun ¿estas bien?

Subaru: Si, creo que si.

Seishiro: ¿Qué son esos vidrios rotos debajo de ti?

(Se da cuenta de que es el retrato de Hokuto vestida de gatito)

Seishiro: ¿Qué pasa Subaru-kun?

Subaru: ¡Rompimos la foto de Hokuto, va a matarnos!

(Sei levanta la foto toda agujereada)

Seishiro: Hay Subaru-kun ni se nota, mejor continuemos donde la dejamos.

Subaru: ¡¿Como que no se nota?! ¡Si parece queso grullere! ¡Tenemos que arreglarla!

(Saca la cinta y trata de arreglar la foto)

Subaru: ¿Cómo se ve?

(Le muestra la foto toda encintada)

Seishiro: Horrible, parece pintura de Picasso.

Subaru: ¡Hay! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

(En su desesperación despedaza la foto, ve los pedazos en sus manos y se desespera aun mas así como Sakano cuando tiene un ataque de nervios)

Subaru: ¡¡Haaaaa!!

Seishiro: Idea muy pervertida en mente ¿Y por que no reemplazas tu la foto?

(Subaru se detiene de su colapso nervioso para escuchar)

Seishiro: después de todo son gemelos, solo tendrías que ponerte el disfraz de gato y tomarte una foto instantánea Vamos, acepta, acepta.

Subaru: ¡Tienes toda la razón!

Seishiro: ¡Si! Ya la hice.

Subaru: Lo haré.

Seishiro: Siempre quise que Subarito me hiciera un cosplay

(Seishiro se imagina a Subaru vestido de gatito sexy)

Subaru: Pero hay un problema, Hokuto tiro ese disfraz hace mucho, decía que la hacia ver gorda.

Seishiro: Pues vamos a una tienda de disfraces, faltaba más.

Subaru: Hay… no se… como que me da vergüenza que me vean así vestido…

Seishiro: Vamos a ver ¿A que le tienes mas miedo, a la vergüenza o a la ira de Hokuto?

Subaru: Vámonos antes de que nos cierren la tienda de disfraces.

Seishiro: ¡Eso!

(Más tarde en la tienda de disfraces Subaru sale del vestidor vistiendo un disfraz de ardilla)

Subaru: (Muy enojado) ¡Seishiro, se supone que e tamos buscando un disfraz de gato!

Seishiro: Ya se, ya se, pero no lo encuentro. Ten, ahora pruébate este

(Le da un disfraz de sirenita)

Subaru: ¡Seishiro, ya me he probado media tienda!

Seishiro: Ya lo se, ha sido el desfile de modas mas sexy de la historia.

(Recuerda a Subaru vestido con muchos disfraces: de perrito, de ratoncito, de osito, de pandita, de pececito y hasta de camaroncito.)

Seishiro: Hay, Subaru se veía tan sensual y violable que incluso podría… Pensamiento censurado por exceso de perversión A ver Subaru-kun ¿Cómo te quedo?

(Subaru sale vestido como la sirenita si, con la cola y el brasier de conchas)

Subaru: ¡¿Bueno, que entiendes tu por gato?! ¡¿Qué no eres veterinario para saber distinguir a un animal de otro?! ¡Mira el traje que me diste! ¡Nada que ver!

Seishiro: Lo siento Subaru-kun, creo que ya necesito una graduación en los lentes.

(Saca un pañuelo y se seca una de sus falsas lágrimas Y el Oscar es para…)

Subaru: No Seishiro, discúlpame tu a mi, tu que me estas ayudando y yo que me pongo a gritarte, perdóname por favor, se que estas dando tu mejor esfuerzo. Ahora voy a cooperar.

Seishiro: (Totalmente sonriente) Muy bien, entonces ahora pruébate este mientras yo busco otro.

(Seishiro le avienta a Subaru un disfraz rosa de gatito, y luego se va corriendo.)

Subaru: No se por que, pero sospecho que lo esta disfrutando.

(Mientras Seishiro esta escogiendo otro disfraz)

Seishiro: ¿Con cual se vera mejor Subaru, con el disfraz de elefante o con el de jirafa? O tal vez con este de flamenco, ni modo tendrá que probárselos todos.

(Va con los disfraces al vestidor)

Seishiro: Subaru-kun, aquí te traigo mas disfraces.

(Subaru sale del vestidor con un disfraz de gatito rosa)

Subaru: Creo que este estará bien, ya no necesito más.

Seishiro: Hay, no se Subaru-kun ¿Por que no te pruebas estos por si acaso?

Subaru: Yo creo que no. Anda vamos a pagar y luego a que me tomen la foto que Hokuto-chan no ha de tardar en llegar a casa.

Seishiro: Rayos y yo que quería que se pusiera el típico disfraz de sirvienta francesa OK, será para la próxima.

Subaru: ¡¿Cómo que próxima?!

Seishiro: Nada Subarito, no me hagas caso. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para obligar a Subaru a disfrazarse de nuevo.

(Van a las cajas, se oye una voz a lo lejos.)

Clow: ¡HOKUTO-CHAN!

(Seishiro y Subaru se voltean y ven a Li Clow Reed acercándose a ellos.)

Seishiro: Subaru-kun ¿Quién es ese?

Subaru: Un viejo amigo, rápido escóndete.

Seishiro: Subarito ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

(Otra vez lagrima falsa)

Subaru: Claro que no. Ahora escóndete, que no quiero que te vea y le diga a mi abuela.

(Subaru avienta a Seishiro detrás de unas perchas con ropa. Mientras Clow llega con el)

Seishiro: No se por que pero ese sujeto me da mala espina.

Clow: Hola Hokuto-chan, que hermoso traje de gatito traes ahí.

Subaru: (Tratando de imitar la voz de Hokuto) Si, muchas gracias Li-sama.

Clow: ¿Cómo que Li-sama? Tu nunca has sido tan formal, creo que tu hermano al fin logro pegarte lo mojigato.

Subaru: ¡¿Mojigato yo?!

Clow: Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, ya lo sabes, después de todo yo te conozco desde que eras una niña así de pequeñita e ibas con tu hermano a la tienda de los deseos de Yuko.

Subaru: Si, y ¿Cómo esta ella?

Clow: Yo supongo que en este momento debe de estar borracha como siempre y profiriendo insultos y maldiciones contra mí persona.

Subaru: ¿Esta enojada con usted? ¡Digo contigo! ¡Fiu!

Clow: Si, sigue molesta por que no le di mi báculo, pero es que ya tenía planeado a quien regalárselo. Para consolarla le di un juguete falso con sonidos y lucecitas bonitas (1). Me llamo sabandija y dijo que era la única cosa linda que yo había hecho. Es obvio que nunca ha visto a mis hijos.

Subaru: ¿Y que haces aquí en una tienda de disfraces?

Clow: Vine a comprar ropa ¿que no es obvio?

(¿Donde mas creían que podría conseguir esos atuendos? Por desgracia para Clow, el no tiene una Tomoyo.)

Subaru: Si, claro Pregunta estupida

Clow: Y cambiando de tema Hokuto-chan ¿Aun sigues tratando de emparejar a tu hermano con ese veterinario fracasado?

Seishiro: ¡¿Me llamo fracasado?!

Subaru: Ellos solo son amigos.

Seishiro: ¡Ahora Subaru-kun me desconoce!

Clow: Que bueno, yo creo que hasta ahí deberías dejarlo.

Seishiro: ¡¿Cómo que hasta ahí?!Si todavía no me he "devorado" (2) a Subaru-kun!

Clow: Lo digo por que tu hermano es un muchacho muy guapo, lindo, amable y con mucho futuro. Fácilmente podría conseguirse al chico o chica que quisiera. Me parece un desperdicio que queriendo lo mejor para el le insistas en una relación con alguien que limpia la suciedad de los animales de otros para vivir.

Seishiro: ¡¿Qué?! Bueno de que me encargo de la basura de otros lo hago ¡Pero no en ese contexto! (3)

Subaru: Pero ser veterinario es un trabajo muy bonito e interesante.

Seishiro: Eso Subarito, defiéndeme

Clow: Si, claro que es interesante y todo, pero si le sumamos el hecho de que a tu hermano no le gusta ese dizque veterinario pervertido, el tipo no tiene muchos puntos a su favor.

Seishiro: ¡¿Cómo que no le gusto a Subarito?! ¡Claro que le gusto! ¡Le encanto! ¡Me desea!

Clow: Si buscas fácilmente podrías encontrarle algo mejor, como por ejemplo acaba de llegar un nuevo muchacho a la ciudad, es guapo, recatado, y de buena familia, tu abuela lo aceptaría enseguida. Además creo que es de la edad de Subaru y tiene unos ojos que te encantarían, definitivamente mucho mejor opción que ese pederasta corruptor de menores. Sabes yo podría darte su numero…

Seishiro: ¡Ahora si ya se paso de la raya!

(Seishiro sale muy enojado de detrás del perchero y va hacia ellos)

Seishiro: (Con una cara de enojo muy mal disimulada y un aura que mataba las plantas con tan solo pasar cerca de ellas) ¡Hokuto-chan! Aquí estabas, te andaba buscando, vámonos.

(Seishiro le aprieta el brazo tan fuerte a Subaru que este comienza a ponerse azul del dolor)

Subaru: (Muy adolorido) Si… bueno, adiós Li… Clow… hay…

(Seishiro lo jala más fuerte)

Clow: Bueno, ya será para la próxima.

Subaru: (Muy adolorido aun) Aja…

(Seishiro lo jala aun más fuerte)

Clow: Adiós Seishiro. Adiós… Subaru.

(Seishiro y Subaru voltean a verlo asustados y se van muy lentamente)

Clow: Es tan entretenido divertirse a costa de esos dos

(Mientras Seishiro y Subaru ya están corriendo)

Seishiro: Mataría a ese sujeto… si no me diera escalofríos.

(Por fin se detienen ya muy agitados)

Subaru: Casi me arrancas el brazo.

Seishiro: Subaru, el tipo ese te descubrió.

Subaru: No te preocupes, el no dirá nada, es de confianza.

Seishiro: Bueno vamos a pagar esto y a tomarte esa foto.

(Se dirigen nuevamente a las cajas)

Subaru: ¡Oh no!

Seishiro: ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Volvió el sujeto escalofriante?

Subaru: ¡Peor, es Hokuto-chan!

(Subaru se esconde)

Seishiro: ¿Qué?

(Va a ver)

Seishiro: Es verdad, es ella. ¿Qué hará aquí?

Subaru: ¡Esta es la tienda donde compra sus disfraces! ¡¿Tu que crees que hace?!

Seishiro: Ah, es cierto. Mira viene para acá.

Subaru: ¡Vamos hay que esconderse!

(Saltan sobre un perchero y empieza a sonar una sirena)

Seishiro y Subaru: ¡HAAAAAA!

(Llega el dueño de la tienda)

Dueño: (A Subaru) ¡Felicidades señorita es usted nuestra clienta numero un millón!

Subaru: ¡HAAAAAAAAA!

(Subaru sale corriendo y Seishiro va detrás de el)

Dueño: ¿Dónde esta?

(Los empleados buscan por toda la tienda para darle el premio. Ven a Hokuto y la confunden con Subaru)

Empleados: ¡Es ella!

Dueño: ¡Felicidades señorita, usted es nuestra clienta # 1, 000,000! Pose para la foto

(Hokuto posa y le toman la foto. Mientras Seishiro y Subaru siguen corriendo)

Seishiro: Pagaremos el disfraz luego, ahora ya no hay tiempo.

Subaru: Espera, necesitamos llegar a algún lugar a comprar un labial.

Seishiro: No te preocupes.

(Seishiro saca de su bolsillo un lápiz labial rosa)

Subaru: (Pensando cosas muy malas sobre Seishiro) ¿De donde lo sacaste?

Seishiro: Yo… lo tome cuando tú no estabas viendo. Solo lo tome al azar espero que sirva.

**Flash back de hace seis meses: **

(Seishiro esta en una tienda departamental, en la sección de cosméticos, siendo despachado por un muy joven Touya Si, el de Card Captor Sakura, no se me ocurrió nadie mejor)

Seishiro: (Sosteniendo dos labiales) ¿Qué color le quedara mejor a **MI** Subarito? A mi me encanta el rosa cerezos, es mi favorito, pero mi mamà usaba el rojo camelia y se le veía muy bien (A Touya) ¿Usted cual me aconseja?

Touya: ¿Por qué no se lleva los dos?

Seishiro: Buena idea. Que buen vendedor eres.

Touya: Si, ya lo se.

(Seishiro le paga los labiales)

Touya: (Dándole la bolsa con los labiales que compro) Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto. Espero que a su novia, la señorita Subaru, le guste, es una mujer muy afortunada al tener un novio que se ha pasado tres horas escogiéndole un labial.

Seishiro: Si, gracias.

(Ya más alejado)

Seishiro: Pero mujer no es, y señorito… bueno, muy pronto dejara de serlo, ji, ji, ji De nuevo pensamiento censurado por exceso de perversión

**Fin del flash back.**

Subaru: (Observando el labial que le dio Seishiro, que dice en la envoltura "Lápiz labial rosa cerezos") No sabia que en esta tienda vendían de estos labiales.

Seishiro: No venden.

Subaru: ¿Entonces de donde lo agarraste?

Seishiro: (Despistándose como siempre) ¡Vamos Subaru, corre mas rápido o Hokuto-chan nos alcanzara!

Subaru: ¡Ah, si!

(Van más rápido. Llegan a la casa de los Sumeragi. Seishiro toma la cámara instantánea.)

Seishiro: Ponte en pose Subaru-kun.

(Subaru se pone en la misma pose que Hokuto tenia en la fotografía que rompieron)

Seishiro: ¡No, espera!

Subaru: ¿Ahora que?

Seishiro: Ahorita vuelvo.

(Seishiro va a la cocina)

Subaru: Seishiro, apresúrate.

Seishiro: (Desde la cocina) Ya voy, ya voy.

(Vuelve con dos naranjas y un bote de crema batida)

Subaru: ¿Para que es eso?

(Seishiro mete las naranjas en la blusa del disfraz de Subaru)

Seishiro: No parecerás realmente Hokuto sin estas dos.

Subaru: Hay, es cierto ¿Pero para que es la crema batida?

Seishiro: Es por si decidimos continuarlo donde lo dejamos Y con ese lindo disfraz mmm… Nuevamente pensamiento censurado por exceso de perversión ¡¿Qué este hombre no piensa en otra cosa que en hacerle "eso" a Subaru?!

Subaru: (Muy enojado) ¡Solo toma la foto!

Seishiro: Esta bien Subarito, no te enojes, ponte en pose

(Subaru posa, Seishiro por fin toma la foto Y una extra para el, ya saben para las noches solitarias y la colocan en el marco Ya con cristal nuevo que compraron antes de ir a la tienda de disfraces)

Subaru: Por fin todo acabo.

Seishiro: Y sin que Hokuto nos descubriera.

(Derrepente se abre la puerta, voltean a ver y es Hokuto)

Hokuto: ¡Holaaaa!...

(Ve a Subaru disfrazado y se sorprende)

Hokuto: ¿Podrían explicarme que pasa aquí?

Seishiro y Subaru: Pues…

(Después de que le "Explican")

Seishiro: Y así fue como salvamos al mundo.

Subaru: Y fue por eso que tuve que vestirme como tu.

Seishiro: Era estrictamente necesario que lo hiciera, hasta el emperador lo dijo.

Hokuto: Saben. Hubiera sido más creíble si hubieran dicho que era un juego sexual.

(Subaru se pone totalmente rojo y Seishiro sonríe de oreja a oreja)

Hokuto: De todas maneras fue muy tierno lo que hicieron para reemplazar esta vieja foto.

(Hokuto toma la foto con toda y marco y la avienta por la ventana. Seishiro y Subaru se quedan de a seis.)

Hokuto: Fue lindo lo que hicieron, pero la verdad siempre odie esa foto, me veía gorda. Esta está mejor.

(Pone en la repisa la foto que le tomaron como compradora #1, 000,000 de la tienda de disfraces. Seishiro y Subaru siguen de a seis.)

Hokuto: Pero para compensar su esfuerzo les haré algo muy rico para comer ¡Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo!

(Hokuto se va para la cocina.)

Seishiro: Espera Hokuto-chan, yo te ayudo.

(Seishiro sigue a Hokuto a la cocina.)

Subaru: Yo iré a cambiarme.

(Subaru se dirige a la planta alta.)

Seishiro: Lastima

(Ya en al cocina.)

Seishiro: Oye, Hokuto-chan…

Hokuto: ¿Si?

Seishiro: ¿No tendrás por ahí otra foto que pueda romper?

Hokuto: (Muy picara) ¿En que estas pensando Sei?

Seishiro; Oh, en nada Hokuto-chan, algo sexualmente excitante como de costumbre.

Hokuto: ¿Y que tienen que ver mis fotos?

Seishiro: Es solo que me quede con las ganas de ver a Subarito con este labial rojo.

(Le muestra un labial que dice en la envoltura "Lápiz labial rojo camelia")

Hokuto: (Mas picara) ¿Solo eso?

Seishiro: Bueno no, también quiero verlo con ultraje de conejito, uno de tigrito, uno de mariposita, de rinocerontito, de almejita, de tortuguita, de gacelita, de palomita, de cabrita, de cangurito, de cerdito, de delfincito, de cocodrilito…

Y así siguió toda la tarde.

FIN

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

(1)- SUCEDE EN EL PRIMER TOMO DEL MANGA DE XXXHOLIC, WATANUKI ENCUENTRA EL PRIMER BACULO DE SAKURA, PERO YUKO LE EXPLICA QUE SOLO ES UN JUGUETE Y SE PONE A HABLAR MAL DE CLOW

(2)- EN EL MANGA WISH LA PALABRA DEVORAR FUE USADA POR KOKUYO EN EL TOMO 1 COMO UN SINONIMO DE SEDUCIR (SE ME OCURRIO QUE SEISHIRO USARA ESTA EXPRESION POR QUE SEGUN LEI EL ESTA BASADO EN ESE PERSONAJE TAMBIEN DE CLAMP PERO NO SE SI SEA VERDAD)

(3)- CUANDO SEISHIRO DICE QUE DESHACE DE LA BASURA DE OTROS HABLA DE SU TRABAJO DE ASESINO.

COMO VERAN SEISHIRO SE QUEDO CON ALGUNAS GANAS, PERO ALGUN DIA SE DESQUITARA NO SE PREOCUPEN

LO QUE DIJO CLOW NO ERA CIERTO, EL SABIA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO QUE ERA SUBARU Y NO HOKUTO CON QUIEN HABLABA Y ADEMAS QUE SEISHIRO LOS ESTABA ESCUCHANDO ASI QUE DECIDIO JUGARLES UNA BROMA


End file.
